


Shedding Light

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Watson must bring some light into Holmes' darkened rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my story "[The Secret of the Spectacles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192123)." Movie-based; the second paragraph's scene is taken directly from the movie. That scene is part of what inspired the original spectacles fic, and I'd wanted to bring it around to that point from the movie, but it just didn't fit with how the rest of the fic turned out. So it's a separate piece.

Over time Watson learned the difference between Holmes darkening the room in response to a headache from overexposure and Holmes shuttering out the world (and Watson, too) in a fit of melancholy. Eventually he could discern the depth of Holmes' melancholy by the darkness of the rooms--as his mood descends, so too does his tolerance for light of any kind--and determined that sometimes the lack of light would exacerbate his flagging spirits. So he periodically took it upon himself to intervene, sometimes kindly by merely stoking up the fire and lighting the lamps before sitting with him in quiet companionship, and other times more cruelly by throwing open the drapes, scolding him roundly, and otherwise startling Holmes out of his despond.

  
The gunfire that startled his patient was the last straw after a fortnight of Holmes making an utter nuisance of himself. Earlier attempts to coax him into a better mood had failed; now Watson decided enough was enough. Upon gaining entry to the cluttered room, he wasted no time in flinging open the curtains. Watson had to admit he enjoyed Holmes' cry of surprise (and pain, perhaps) just a little too much. 'Gently, Watson'? Not a chance.


End file.
